yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Witoru (うぃとる) Neta Dream
Overview Witoru/Neta Dream (うぃとる) is a Yume Nikki fangame made by Ghost Mage / D.S.Sorcerer (亡霊魔導師) aka Atteiu (あっていう) in 2009~2010. It stars Yon Goh/No. 4 (４号) and seems to be a parody of other Yume Nikki Fangames. It is the first fangame to have a male protagonist and the first to feature dialogue. Gameplay Neta Dream is slightly different than most fangames but it still heavily focuses on exploration and collecting effects, only it contains puzzles. In addition, there is an option to buy many items, most are consumables that increase stats, though they don't seem to have other uses other than that. Pressing the SHIFT key brings up a menu where you can save where you are in the dream, go to the debug room, or view some more text. Some areas can't access due to them being marked as 'Under Construction'. Certain areas become accessible later in the game. Effects Buy-able Items *'Fire Juice (Consume)' - Increase 1 max 'Sun point' (Health point). *'Sun Milk (Consume)' - Increase 5 max 'Sun points'. *'Source of Sun (Consume) '- Increase 10 max 'Sun points'. *'Map of Fire village (Item)'- This map shows approximate area. It doesn't show current place of Yon Goh. *'Natural water (Consume)' - Heal a little 'Sun points'. *'Water of Sun (Consume)' - Heal moderate 'Sun points' and 'Moon points' (Mana Points). *'Water of Moonlight (Consume)' - Heal moderate 'Moon points'. Vending Machine Items *'Natural Water (Consume)' - Heal a little 'Sun points'. *'Water of Sun (Consume)' - Heal moderate 'Sun points' and 'Moon points' (Mana Points). *'Water of Moonlight (Consume)' - Heal a moderate amount of 'Moon points'. *'Fire Juice (Consume)' - Increase 1 max 'Sun Point'(health point). *'Sun Milk (Consume)' - Increase 5 max 'Sun Points'. (Note: Fire Juice and Sun Milk are not sold in certain vending machines.) Misc. Items *'Instruction Manual (Item)' - This is instructions about how to play the game. *'Drum Instructions (Item)' - This is instructions about how to use drum effect, and apply drum sounds items. *'Fragments of F (Item)' - When Yon Goh collects four of them, and collects all effects, He can use 'F4 (Factory Final Fire Flash)' skill. This item is essential when you see ending, and fight final bosses. *'Jet-J' - It upgrades Jet-n. Now you can equip Jet effect. *'Jet-D' - It upgrades Jet-J. This enables to do boost skill. Computer files ('*' means that it's hard to translate because text might be corrupted. anyone who can translate sentences which include '*' will be appreciated.) '-Normal window' ' ' *(1)Trash can: Just empty. *(2)Window mode: You can select 'window's that change UI. there are three 'window's. **Normal window **Sound effect window(Under construction) **BGM window *(3)PC shop (Internet Explore icon): You can buy some items. Item lists are same as 'Buy-able Items'. *(4,5)(Two yellow folders) *(6)Save file: You can save here. *(7)2010. 11. 16.txt: Developer's message. *(8)Data.dat: 'This file cannot be opened.' *(9)Crosswalk.FTVideo: 'This video file cannot be played.' *(10)Construction zone is.aru(exist): 'This file cannot be opened.' *(11)Unknown file: 'On maintenence.' *(12)(One silver folder) *(13)Read.txt: 'No you don't have to read.' *(14)Shut off button: Shut down PC. *(15)Electronic calculator(addition).exe: Input two numbers and output result. *(16)Electronic calculator(subtraction).exe: Input two numbers and output result. *(17)Hyperspace of north.Wav **Listen **Details: 'It's a BGM of hyperspace of north of fire village area.' **Don't listen *(18)Bottom river of west.Wav **Listen **Details: 'it's a BGM of bottom river of west of thousand river area. How to read 'bottom river' is '*' or 'bottomless river'. **Don't listen *(19)Ending.FTVideo: 'You want to play it?' **Play **Play only BGM **Don't play *(20)BGM of squid-octopus sea.wav **Listen **Don't listen '-BGM Window' ' ' *(1)Trash can: Just empty. *(2)Window mode: You can select 'window's that change UI. there are three 'window's. **Normal window **Sound effect window(Under construction) **BGM window *(3)Title screen *(4)Construction area *(5)Octopus yari **1 **2 **3 *(6)Octopus yari (Morse style) **1 **2 *(7)Scarlet, red, red world **1 **2 **3 **4 *(8)Block meteoric storm **1 **2 **3 **4 *(9)One sound loop **1 **2 **3 **4 *(10)Japanese style series? BGM **1 **2 ('There aren't Japanese style') **3 **4 *(11)Ruins series! **1 **2 **3 **4 *(12)Stop: All bgm will stop. *(13)Fire village *(14)Shut off button: Shut down PC. Known Bugs Bugs that aren't shown in the video: *There are two different places which can get the Drum effect. In one of them you can earn it more than twice, but the counter will still say you have only "1". It doesn't do any harm other than that. *You can go through some specific walls. Download/External Links 'Download (Version R.4F)' Official Website Another Official Website Gameplay Video (Version 0.77) Category:Fangames Category:RPG Maker 2000 Category:Japanese Category:Fangames With Endings